The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a non-volatile memory, a cache memory and a computer system including the semiconductor memory device.
A non-volatile memory device as a semiconductor memory device stores data in a non-volatile manner. As an example of a non-volatile memory device, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device stores data in a non-volatile manner and has a quick access speed. It is desirable for the semiconductor memory device to have improved integration and, access speed and data reliability.
In consideration of a quick access speed of an MRAM device, the MRAM device may be used for storing important data as a system memory, for example. Accordingly, it is desirable for the MRAM device to have improved data reliability while maintaining a quick access speed.